thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelus (Comics)
"We are The Angelus. The world has gone too long without my Light." - The Angelus The Angelus is the equal and opposite of The Darkness. She is the original light of Creation and has been at war with The Darkness ever since. Biography The Angelus is an ageless power dating back beyond human history. She is one of the two constants in the universe: the dark (Darkness) and the light (Angelus). A female entity of light which represents order, she has been at war with her natural male counterpart, the Darkness. However she and the Darkness created a sexual truce and conceived a child, the Witchblade. Like the Darkness, the Angelus replaces the soul of a host (which can only be a female) in order to carry out her life's mission on Earth. Her main goal is to rid the world of evil and the Darkness regardless of mortal rule or law. This has put her at odds with the current Darkness host, Jackie Estacado. Eventually the Angelus was defeated by Jackie, and was hostless for some time until Sonatine summoned her and tried to convince the entity to join with Appolonia Franchetti. Because Appolonia desired the entity too much, the Angelus chose her catatonic mother, Lauren Franchetti, instead. Soon after, the newly reborn Angelus was fooled into thinking she had finally killed the Darkness after Jackie made a copy of himself. She soon fled with Appolonia to an ancient temple in the Amazon rainforest, where Lauren gave herself completely to the Angelus entity. The Angelus came in contact with the Magdalena, Sister Mariella. The Magdalena was seeking to reforge the Spear of Destiny which had been shattered during her first encounter with the Darkness. The fight ended with no clear winner but the Angelus ordered Appolonia to leave because she was touched too deeply by the Darkness and that should they meet again, she would kill her. The Angelus would once again attempt to kill the Darkness and would also come into conflict with the new Magdalena, Patience. During the fight, Appolonia ran the Angelus through with the Spear of Destiny. The Angelus temporarily takes possession of Patience, but the spirit is forced out of Patience's body by her strong will and benevolence. During the time the Angelus was without a host, her followers sensed that the balance between the light and the dark has been tipped in favor of Jackie Estacado, and had begun preparing for war while the Angelus searched for a new host. She first takes possession of Velocity but is forced out by members of Cyberforce. She then takes possession of convicted murderer Celestine. Shortly after the birth of Hope Pezzini (daughter to Sara Pezzini and Jackie), the Angelus claims her only to have a mystical explosion occur. After the event, only the Angelus and her foes remain. Celestine and the Angelus co-existed as separate entities, with Celestine able to become the Angelus as needed but retaining her own free will. Celestine, however, knew that the Angelus did have the ability to submerge her will at any point, but the Angelus chose not to after her encounter with Sara Pezzini's daughter. Celestine later returned to fight Jackie Estacado. While caught in the middle of a fight between the hosts of the Glacier Stone and Ember Stone, Celestine is decapitated with the Bloodsword wielded by Jackie Estacado. The Angelus was once again without a bearer until she came across Finch, friend of Danielle Baptiste, and possesses her. During a fight with Sara Pezzini (currently hosting the Darkness portion of the Witchblade and corrupted by it), she attempts to kill the bearer of the Angelus portion of The Witchblade, Dani. After emerging victorious (or so she believed), she absorbed the remaining half of the Witchblade into her being while still being corrupted. Sara was on the brink of killing Dani when an Angelus-infested Finch swoops in to save Dani from death, and the Angelus transfers hosts from Finch to Dani. Strangely, however, Dani is able to resist the Angelus' possessive personality, and instead of killing Sara, she is able to use the powers of the Angelus to purify Sara of the corrupting forces of Darkness. The fact that the Angelus would allow Dani to retain her free will caused come unrest among her followers, particularly her lieutenant, Sabine, who desired for the Angelus to choose her as host. Sabine later attempted a coup to overthrow Dani and become the new Angelus host. After acquiring the Wheel of Shadows, one of the other 13 Artifacts, Sabine battled Dani, but was defeated. Later, Dani united with other Artifact bearers to combat the Survivor to prevent him from gathering the 13 Artifacts and ending the universe. They failed, but Jackie Estacado gained the ability to restart the universe and took the opportunity to make a few changes. Following the reboot, Dani was no longer the Angelus. Instead, the Angelus force had been divided and possessed the various Angelus Warriors, creating a hive mind. The Angelus soon regained its faculties, choosing a new host in Finch, and starting the war with the Darkness anew. While the Angelus takes full control of Finch during battles, it seems to allow her some independence. The Darkness II (video game) The Angelus appears in the ending for The Darkness II video game.The Darkness tries to prevent Jackie from rescuing Jenny, as the Darkness knows Jenny has been chosen as the next host of the Angelus. After Jackie rescues Jenny from the Darkness, they have a moment of peace together exchanging their love for each other again. Jenny states that she will love Jackie no matter what, and that she is sorry for whatever happens. She is then ripped away from Jackie, as the Angelus takes her over. The Angelus states that Jenny is still within her, and that the world has gone too long without her light. The Angelus then states that Jackie and the Darkness are where they belong, and ascends, leaving them both in Hell, with Jackie screaming in anger. Powers & Abilities The Angelus is a being of pure light. She seems to possess many powers similar to those of The Darkness; she can take possession of a Human host (which can only be female) and she can envelope her host in a revealing bikini-like golden armor with horns protruding from her head. She also possesses powers that he does not display; such as her feathered wings which allow her to fly. She showed the ability to create realistic illusions to decieve and distract Jackie many times during his endeavors. These illusions changed the immediate environment and even created sentient-like beings that could interact with Jackie and each other. During ancient times, The Angelus would create and control fire to smite her opponents and victims. Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters